Together, Forever, Always
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Sequel to Come What May and set 6monthgs afterwards. Phil has a question to ask Sam but he's not sure how to broach the subject. Song is 'Together, Forever, Always' By LeAnn Rimes Plz R


**Together, Forever, Always**

**Summary: This is set about 6months after 'Come What May'. Phil has a question to ask Sam but he's not sure how to broach the subject. Song is 'Together, Forever, Always' by LeAnn Rimes. As always plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

_**Life can be distance between us  
days even years could pass on  
but the love that lies between us will  
always be worth holdin' on **_

It was early evening and Sam and Phil were just about finish work at Sun Hill CID. 'Are you ready?' Phil asked.

'Give me a minute,' Sam replied.

There were the only the people left in the office. Most of CID had gone down to the pub for the team drinks that had been arranged by Gina. Sam and Phil had other plans though. She logged off her PC and turned to pick her coat and bag and walked over to Phil and kissed him softly on the lips. 'What was that for?' Phil asked.

'Do I need a reason?' Sam replied.

'No,'

'Good,'

Sam and Phil walked through the double doors of CID and Phil put his arm around Sam's shoulders. They walked over to Sam's car, got in and drove off. Phil had moved into Sam's place about three months ago and they were happy with the situation at the moment.

**_Together forever always  
from the dawn 'til the end  
of each day no matter  
how far away you are we're  
together forever always _**

Phil's POV

_Things are really starting to happen with me and Sam. We've been working together for years. We built up a friendship after Abi got abducted. I never ever thought that it would turn into something more. Now it has, I couldn't be without Sam for the world. When we were stuck in that tunnel with Weaver, she opened my eyes to a lot of things and I really appreciate her for that. I've tried to become a better person since that incident; I've changed so much since then. I didn't think I'd stand a chance with Sam if I stayed the way I was. It was hard work but it was worth it. I really, really love Sam and I'm glad that I decided to change my ways. She is the most beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever met and I love her with all my heart. She makes my life worthwhile. She makes me feel better about myself. Cindy could never match up to Sam. This is the real thing and what's more, I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Sam. I've got something to ask her; I'm just not sure whether I should bite the bullet and go for it. Maybe I'm just slightly nervous about her reaction might be to the question. _

**_I could try to forget you but the  
memories keep lingering on  
but the dreams I dream about  
you keep me holdin' on _**

Sam's POV

_I can't believe everything that has happened in the way that it has with me and Phil. We've been together now for 6months but it seems like only yesterday that we kissed down by the river. I fully admit that I was a bit scared to begin with; scared that somehow, he'd go back to his old ways and I'd be left high and dry all over again. It's been a while since I had a man in my life and if I'm honest, I'm still getting used to it. Me and Phil have been friends for a while but it never occurred to me that we'd go any further than that. I couldn't believe it when Phil asked me out for dinner, I accepted purely because we were friends and I didn't see anything wrong with a couple of friends going out for dinner. In the weeks before the dinner date, I had begun to think that maybe we could become more than friends. When we kissed, it felt like everything was coming together. I really, really love Phil and I know how much he's changed so that he had a chance of getting closer to me. He knew that if he stayed the way he was, he'd have no chance of ever being with me. _

**_Together forever always  
from the dawn 'til the end  
of each day no matter  
how far away you are we're  
together forever always_**

Sam and Phil had decided to go to the cinema that night. Just for a change, they'd been out to dinner so many times and they both felt like a break from their usual dinner dates. After the film, Sam and Phil stopped off at a local fish and chip shop to get themselves a bag of chips for their dinner. They got their chips and walked through Canley Park while eating them. 'Come on lets get back home,' Phil said as he finished his chips.

'Yeah, come on,' Sam agreed.

Sam and Phil went back to their car and drove back to their house. They went inside. Phil locked the door and went over to Sam. He pinned her up against the wall and started kissing her down the neck. Sam pulled away. 'What?' Phil asked.

Sam held out her hand, 'you coming?' she asked.

Phil smiled at Sam, their eyes full of lust for the other. He took her hand and they went upstairs to their bedroom.

Sam shut the door behind them and kissed Phil. He deepened the kiss and they both started taking each others clothes. They moved slowly over to the bed, having taken each others tops off and they were still kissing. Phil gently put Sam on the bed and started to remove her trousers as well as his. He gently slid down her underwear and went inside her. With every movement of Phil's, she felt herself losing all grip on reality. All that mattered was her and Phil. Phil kept going until they both felt an incredible climax. Sam leant against Phil, totally breathless. They both got into bed and cuddled into each other. Neither wanting to leave the other 'Listen Sam, there's something I've been meaning to ask you,' Phil finally said after a period of silence.

'Go on then,' Sam replied.

Phil got out of bed and took a box out of his jacket and went over to Sam's side of the bed. He got down on bended knee. 'Sam, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. There's has been and will be no-one else for me. So Samantha Nixon…will you marry me?' Phil asked as he flipped open the box to reveal a solitaire diamond ring.

Sam sat there. Utterly speechless. 'Of course I'll marry you, you old romantic,' she replied.

Phil put the ring on Sam's finger and picked her up and spun her around. This was going to be forever and they both knew it. They loved each other and they knew that this love would last forever.

**_Together forever always  
from the dawn 'til the end  
of each day no matter  
how far away you are we're  
together forever always_**

_****_


End file.
